


Not Yet

by gloryandfame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryandfame/pseuds/gloryandfame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wants to leave the reception, Severus stalls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet

PROMPT:

Severus is stuck, obliged, if you will, to keep Hermione from going somewhere or doing something. He must stop her from whatever it is at all costs, even cracking out the old Snape charm! They're not in a relationship (yet) and he needs to be quite rusty at his 'charm'. The rest is up to you, and please try to keep it small, like a oneshot.

I own nothing, this is just for fun, and in response to a writing prompt. I hope a met your expectations! :)

"You're telling me you've never danced?" Hermione asked as she leaned forward onto her forearms. She was smirking in disbelief.

"I've never danced in public." Severus replied as he raised his brow. "Besides, why on earth would I dance? I would be voluntarily making a spectacle of myself."

"AH! You said public!" She pointed her finger at him. "That would lead one to assume you dance in private." She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"I believe the last time I danced I was perhaps four years old." Severus took his firewhiskey in hand and indulged in a long drink.

"That's adorable." She sighed, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Mock me if you will, Granger." He sat his glass down.

"I am not mocking you!" Hermione exclaimed. "The thought of a four year old Severus dancing, is very endearing."

"Indeed." He replied solemnly.

"So you're refusing one dance with me?" Hermione stuck out her bottom lip, playfully. "I thought we were friends Severus."

"We are friends. However, I was unaware that dancing was a requirement of said friendship." He shot a glance at everyone moving on the dance floor.

"It's not a requirement." Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I will confess to being disappointed, I'll admit that I was looking forward to it." She clasped her hands in her lap, and let her gaze linger there.

Momentarily confused, Severus searched her face for an explanation. Before he could ask, Ron walked up from behind her and asked Hermione to dance. She glanced at Severus quickly before accepting his request.

He sat, watching her dance amongst the other guests. Her blue dress seemed to glitter more with every twirl. He rubbed his index finger across his chin slowly, his thoughts lingering on her last comment.

He took hold of his glass and polished off the remainder of his firewhiskey.

The night went on, and he watched as she danced song after song with various partners. Many of them he knew from his time as a Professor, others he didn't know. He waited for her to return to the table, but he waited in vain, as he watched Hermione start the next dance with the bride and Luna.

Hermione cheered as Harry and Ginny took their leave. She waved with the other guests until they were out of sight, finally turning to look for Severus. She hadn't realized how tired she was, and suddenly exhaustion washed over her. She looked to the table they had been sitting at, but he was no longer seated there. She furrowed her brow and scanned the crowd. Hermione spotted him, speaking to a member of the band. Patiently, she waited until he finished his conversation and then made her way over to him.

"Harry and Ginny are off to their honeymoon. I guess the party is coming to an end, people are starting to leave." She motioned to the crowd behind her.

"It does appear the evening is coming to an end." He nodded in a agreement.

"I gather you are ready to go then?" She asked as she brushed a curl from her eyes.

"On the contrary, I have yet to speak to Arthur and Molly. I must extend my congratulations. Perhaps Longbottom would care for a twirl around the dance floor." Severus motioned towards Neville, beckoning him toward them. He walked over to them with a smile.

"Hello, Hermione." Neville moved his weight from foot to foot. "Professor."

"Longbottom, why don't you have a dance with Hermione?" Severus asked as he gently pushed Hermione towards Neville.

"Oh, yeah, ok. Hermione would you like to have a dance?" He offered her his hand. Hermione hesitated, giving Severus a questioning look.

"Sure." She spoke slowly, and took his hand.

Severus made his way to Arthur and Molly, who accepted his congratulations. He attempted a lengthy conversation with them, which he found trying. As he conversed he kept a watchful eye on the young witch. Arthur and Molly finally recused themselves; they were tired and ready to go home.

"Ready to go now?" Hermione asked. Severus turned to see her standing behind him, her arms crossed.

"Not quite yet, I'm afraid." He replied, looking over her at those who were still lingering.

"Severus…"She began, her shoulders slouched and her head thrown back. He interrupted her.

"Would you be so kind as to fetch me a glass of water Hermione? I feel rather parched at the moment."

"Yeah, okay." She sighed as she walked away from him.

When she returned she found him seated at their table. She walked over and handed him the glass of water he requested. She sat down and looked around. They were the only guests remaining.

"Thank you." He sipped the water slowly.

"We're the only ones left Severus. Can we leave now? I'm utterly exhausted, and I would like to go to bed. It has been a very long day." She leaned and elbow on the table and cradled her head in her palm.

"Not yet." He replied as he set the glass down.

"We are the only ones left. The party is over. Why on earth do you want to stay? Are we going to watch the band pack up and the servers clear the tables?" She was beginning to get irritated.

"Of course not, I find no pleasure in watching others clean." He replied as he stood up from the chair.

"Then why do you want to stay?" Hermione appeared confused. He held up his hand and waved it. She furrowed her brow and turned to see who he was motioning to. She saw a member of the band nod his head and turn to speak to the other band members. They began to play another song, as she turned back to look at Severus. He raised his eyebrows and held out his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"I thought you don't dance?" She replied tilting her head to the side as she spoke.

"I'm making an exception, for you." He smiled, and she took his hand. He led her out onto the dance floor, and took her awkwardly into his arms. Hermione laughed and moved his hands to her waist, placing hers around his neck.

"Is this why you wouldn't let me leave?" She asked as she eased her head down onto his shoulder.

"I paid the band to remain, for one song, after the other guests took their leave." He replied.

"Thank you, for this, Severus." She smiled.

"You're welcome. I do hope this means I have now met the criteria to remain on your list of friends." He spoke into her hair. She pulled back, laughing, and looked at him.

"It would have taken more than refusing to dance with me, to scratch your name from the list. However, you have not only met the criteria you have exceeded expectations."

"But there is way for me to be taken from the list?" He stopped dancing as the question passed his lips.

"No, not taken from the list, merely moved to another." She replied as she pat him on his shoulder.

"Your list of enemies?" Severus' eyes narrowed. She laughed again and shook her head.

"No, the list I'm thinking of would only contain your name on it, no others." She smiled bashfully, and he seemed lost at the meaning of her statement. She took his hand in both of hers. "Take me home, Severus, and I'll explain to you how you can get on the new list."

"I would appreciate an explanation; I haven't the foggiest as to what you're talking about." He shook his head. She took his face in both hands, and kissed him. After a minute she pulled away.

"Does that explanation suffice?" She asked as he smiled broadly.

"I could do with a little clarification on a few points." He leaned close to her as he spoke. She playfully smacked his chest.

"Take me home Severus."


End file.
